The Harem King
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: Issei's dream of becoming the Harem King has finally come to fruition


Note: I claim no copyright, all characters are owned by their respective owners.

Issei was just waking up right next to Rias as usual, Issei's hand grazed Rias's left breast which immediately sparked his interest. Rias hadn't noticed it but had made a cute little gasp in her sleep, making Issei's arousal rise to which he tried to cope a feel of Rias's breasts. Issei couldn't contain his inner perv, Issei growing closer and closer to what he most desired for the current moment. Issei's hands grasped Rias's breasts with intensity, they were so soft and juicy, his fingers started to rub Rias's nipples earning a quiet moan from Rias and inner Issei screaming "SCORE".

"Oh Issei" Rias said in her sleep while blush came over Rias's face.

"Oh fuck yeah, I'm rubbing Rias's tits and she's thinking of me, this is so fucking awesome" Inner Issei said to himself

Suddenly Issei felt a hand around the back of head push his lips on Rias's, it turns out Rias had woken up and loved what Issei was doing to her.

"Good morning my sweet Issei, my aren't you bold today" Rias said to Issei when they parted.

Issei thought he was doomed at first, but seeing that look of pleasure and want was made clear to Issei to keep going.

Rias wrapped her arms around Issei's neck pushing their kiss deeper while Issie still played with her nipples, Issei felt Rias's tongue wrap around his, he was more than happy to return the favor. The ecstasy was building up between the two, they both felt their bodies heating up, Rias's especially always secretly wanting Issei. Suddenly Rias felt something poking her right above her womanhood, when Issei and Rias parted their kiss for the second time she looked down only to realize Issei's manhood was as hard as a rock. This made Rias grin sensually, Rias placed her hand beneath it and started to rub which earned a slight groan from Issei.

"My his cock is so big and hard for me, he certainly knows how to make a girl feel wanted, I can't wait to put my mouth on it, I'll make sure to give it my all, there's no way I'm gonna let Akeno win on the first try" Rias said to herself.

"Rias that feels sooooo good, I've always to do this with you, your hands are so soft and that look you're giving me is sexy as hell" Issei said continually groaning.

Rias then unbuttoned Issei's underwear and pulled his cock through the hole in his underwear, for as skinny as Issei was he certainly had a large and thick manhood it barely fit in Rias's hand. Her stroking became more faster and rougher, Rias moved closer and gave a few licks up and down to the shaft of Issei's manhood. After a final lick she brung her mouth down on the head of Issei's manhood, Issei gasped with ecstasy which was only increased by the sensual look Rias gave him while taking all Issei's cock in her mouth all the way down to her throat. Rias kept Issei's cock in her mouth for a few seconds before releasing it and started sucking lightly on the tip. This drove Issei crazy letting out all kinds of groans and moans.

"This is so fucking sweet, she's like a pro at this, what's even better she can deepthroat me" Issei said to himself feeling nothing but pure pleasure.

Issei placed his hand on top of Rias's head and began bobbing her head up and down sucking on his cock. Rias didn't seem to mind in fact she kind of liked being forced by Issei seeing him so forceful turn her on. Once Rias released his cock from her mouth again Issei's inner perv took over, he laid Rias down on her back and slowly kissed from her stomach down to her womanhood, Issei then inserted two fingers making Rias quiver as she felt a jolt of pleasure and excitement down her spine. The moans being made by Rias only fueled Issei's inner perv, and eventually lowering his mouth to Rias's pussy, her smell was enticing. With one kiss to her womanhood Issei plunged two fingers inside and started licking her clit with his tongue.

Intensity, heat, and desire were all that Rias felt flow through her body, the way Issei tongue explored the inner walls of her womanhood was almost too much for Rias to handle as her face went crimson from the pleasure. Soon it was Rias who was pushing Issei's head closer and forcing his tongue deeper inside her. To enhance the intensity Issei pushed his fingers as deep as his tongue would go.

"Oh Issei don't stop, that's it right there" Rias says as she grabs her own breast and plays with the nipple.

"Oh hell yes, I'm gonna make her cum, I am gonna be a freakin legend, when I tell Matsuda, and Motohama about this, I am a freaking badass" Issei said to himself

As he felt Rias's thighs tightened up around Issei head. After one final push with his two fingers and a hard lick to her clit Issei felt her thighs shake with a muffled lustful scream. Without thinking Issei got on top of Rias, she could see the crazy and want in his eyes. However Rias's look snapped Issei back to reality, Issei remembered that she was still a virgin so Issei decided to do the right thing.

"Rias if you don't want to go any further than this, I won't force you too" Issei said looking Rias in the eyes.

"My sweet Issei, I'd want nothing more than my first time to be with you. You mean everything to me, you can do anything you want to me as long as it makes you happy, my sweet Issei" Rias said before pulling Issei into another deep kiss.

"That's good because I really want my first time to be with you too Rias, I couldn't stop thinking about this the moment since I laid eyes on you" Issei said rubbing Rias cheek while a tear of happiness escaped her eye.

"Are you ready?" Issei asked

"Yes Issei I'm ready for you" Rias said with a smile

Issie rubbed his tip against the entrance of her womanhood gently easing his way inside, Issei made one final push and he was inside Rias. The pain came almost instantly, Rias wrapped her arms around Issei squeezing him tightly, Issei kissed her gently and it lowered the pain. Her nails dug into Issei's back, but he didn't mind he was making love to the gorgeous woman of his dreams what more could he really ask for. The two just lay there for a few moments before Rias looked back up at Issei to confirm the pain had subsided and Issei could continue. Thrusting into Rias felt warm and welcoming especially while feeling the want and desire Issei was getting from Rias, she truly did love him and wished they would never separate. Issei's cock was thrusting deep inside Rias, she could feel every inch with every thrust only increasing the heat she was feeling from the experience. It felt so good to Rias that she wrapped her legs around Issei's waist, their tongues wrestled for dominance with Issie's tongue winning, the king had been taken by the pawn.

Issie was hitting the special spot every man wants to hit, making Rias moan uncontrollably not caring if anyone heard she was in her own heaven and was going to enjoy every second of it. Once Issei paused to regain some stamina Rias pushed him on his back and she began pumping up and down, not wanting Issei to be all tired out from doing all the work, Issei loved every moment of this, he began to play with Rias's breasts with such ferocity.

"Yes, Issei do whatever you want to them, they're all yours my sweet Issei, I'm all yours from now on, I completely belong to you" Rias said in between moans. That sentence pushed Issie into over drive.

Issie sat up with him still inside Rias, both in a sitting position both thrusting, both letting their moans into each other mouths while their tongues locked. Issei felt like he couldn't take much more he was almost at his limit and felt like he was going to explode.

"Oh god Rias I can't hold it in much longer, I feel like I'm gonna explode, can't...much...longer" Issei said doing his best to hold back the blast of cum that wanted to explode out.

"It's ok Issei I want all of it, empty it inside of me, it's ok Issei, give me all of it" Rias said

"Oh god Rias here I come, aaaahhhhhh" Issei said as he released all the cum that he ben built up in their love making. Every drop emptied into Rias, she could feel his cum fill her up to the brim, this left them both sweating and breathing heavy.

"My sweet Issei that was amazing, I know I can always count on you, you're everything I could ever want" Rias said after giving Issei a kiss to the cheek.

"I'm so glad my first performance made you so happy" said Issei

"Mmmm and indeed it, I can see why I saw so much potential in you when I took you as a pawn" Rias said cuddling up to Issei and resting her head on his chest.

Tiredness soon consumed the two again as the fall asleep in each other arms.

"Cherry card officially gone one step closer to being the Harem King" Issei said to himself before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
